


Пересекая выдуманную черту

by DarkMoska



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Син была уверена, что это все — одна сплошная шутка.





	Пересекая выдуманную черту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [crossing a line never drawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444372) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 



> fandom DC CW TV 2016  
> Аберкромби — марка одежды, а также устоявшееся название для мальчиков-моделей.

_Не передать —_  
_Так целовать;_  
_Не устоять — с ней…_  
_Под шарм попал —_  
_В руках пропал;_  
_И началась  
_ _Грешная страсть —  
_ _И все мы врём о ней._

_Porcupine Tree, «Open Car»_

Син была уверена, что это все — одна сплошная шутка. Ну, что Тея просто так шутила. Рой же с самого начала сидел на своей половине дивана и краснел, как школьник. Будто он когда-то в школу ходил. И вообще-то это Син должна была краснеть. Ладно, она и так это делала, но только от неожиданности. Как это вообще произошло? Тея с Роем ведь наверняка сговорились, правда же?

— Кто-нибудь потрудится мне объяснить, что тут, черт возьми, творится?

Тея точно была к ней слишком близко; если бы Син сейчас повернула голову, то они бы коснулись друг друга носами. У Теи в глазах словно плескался какой-то нездоровый свет, вряд ли появившийся после убийства парочки зомби, которым Тея могла успокоить нервы. Во всяком случае, Син казалось, что именно привкус зомби она чувствовала на губах Теи. Которая ее этими самыми губами целовала и определенно даже не пыталась выглядеть смущенной.

У Роя хотя бы хватило совести показать свое смятение неуклюжим ерзаньем по дивану.

— Я же говорила, — Тея шептала ей на ухо так, словно в мире они были одни.  
Син наверняка растеклась лужицей по полу, если бы не сидела. У нее и так колени дрожали.

— Да, но я не понимаю…

— Что тут не понимать? — Тея придвинулась еще ближе. Она точно получала от всего происходящего тонну удовольствия. Наверняка потому, что была уверена в своей роли «богатенькой-девочки-которой-все-сходит-с-рук». — Ты ведь меня хочешь. И вот она я — бери не хочу.

До того как позволить себе раствориться в словах Теи, близости и - боже - в открытом приглашении во взгляде, Син заставила себя посмотреть на Роя, который просто сидел рядом, выпучив глаза от удивления.

— Есть, что сказать, Аберкромби?

Рой перевел взгляд с Син на Тею, затем обратно и покачал головой. И очень громко сглотнул. Супер. Он только этого и ждал. Син откинулась на спинку дивана. Ну как обычно. Для него, наверное, это выглядело, как какое-нибудь лесбийское порно.

Они, должно быть, заметили не-такую-уж-тайную влюбленность Син. Заметили, как Син отворачивалась, когда Рой и касались друг друга или, что было хуже всего, когда они целовали друг друга, забывая об окружающих. Обнаружив, что Син смотрит, они начинали целоваться уже напоказ, чтобы потом «заметить» ее и притвориться паиньками. Син была уверена, что они просто хотели свести ее в могилу.

Но когда Тея снова ее поцеловала, Син решила, что пошло оно все к черту. Может, это и было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, но Син бы не променяла это ни на что на свете. Она запустила одну руку Тее в волосы, другой обняла за талию. Господибоже, Тея была идеальной. Несколько поцелуев по их собственной воле это не так уж плохо. Ну, а если ее немножко облапают в процессе, то еще лучше.

Так все, собственно, и началось: никакой прелюдии, никакого понижения градуса или чтенияпрерывания на «101 правилао для отношений с парой». И абсолютно точно никаких оговоренных границ — Тея сказала, что Все В Порядке, что они могут поговорить об этом позже и, при желании, сбавить обороты. Это если забыть, что они уже успели придумать свой план и втянуть во все Син. Но лучше уж она промолчит, скрывая неловкость, и посмотрит, чем все кончится. У нее никогда не получалось говорить о своих чувствах. Еще у Син было что-то вроде своего плана, потому что их с Роем общий вигилантизм внезапно оказался для нее в сто раз сложнее.

— Ты не против? — спросила она, когда уже не могла держать слова в себе. Конечно же ее влюбленность в Тею усилилась, как после такого не, но вообще у Син не получалось избавиться от чувства, будто она уводит у Роя его девушку.

— А ты? — спросил Рой в ответ.

— Я?

— Ладно, слушай, мы с Теей все обговорили и решили, что не хотим, чтобы ты чувствовала себя третьей лишней. Тея заметила, как ты пытаешь делать вид, что наши отношения никак на тебя не влияют.

— Черт возьми, Рой, только не надо меня тут жалеть!

— Нет, ты не поняла. Мы хотим быть с тобой. И ты, скорее всего, хочешь быть с нами.

— Ну. Да конечно, но…

И тут Рой сделал невероятное: он заставил ее замолчать. Схватил за плечи, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Прямо как Тея несколько минут назад. И Син была не против.

После того, как Сара спасла ее, Син не представляла, что когда-либо решится подпустить к себе парня. Но это был Рой, а Рою она доверяла.

— Знаешь, дело ведь не только в Тее, — сказал он, упираясь лбом в ее лоб.

Син славилась острым языком, но в эту самую секунду не могла выдавить из себя ни слова. Что вообще происходило? Они действительно смерти ее хотели? Из-за признания Роя у нее внутри что-то дернулось, принося совершенно необходимую боль. Она притянула Роя к себе и крепко обняла.

— Вы просто психи, — пробормотала она.

И хотя поначалу Син с подозрением относилась ко всей этой затее с отношениями, но вскоре научилась находить преимущества: можно было быстро поцеловать Тею, пока Рой забирал ужин, или просто не скрываясь смотреть, как целуются уже они. Но лучше всего было то, что Син больше не приходилось чувствовать себя настолько виноватой, храня секрет Роя от Теи, ведь раньше Син считала, что та может ревновать Роя к ней из-за всех этих ночных вылазок. Теперь же Син гораздо лучше чувствовала себя в присутствии Теи.

Она надеялась, что однажды Рой откроет Тее тайну своей личности, о до тех пор она собиралась просто радоваться тому, что больше не нужно притворяться, будто они не вместе.


End file.
